The Emperor and the Dragon
by troryfan3007
Summary: This is a story about dragons, but some of the situations are very like those that real people could face.


This is a story that I wrote a few years ago, when I was nine, for a What's the Story? competiton.

It is quite a basic story at times, but I think that it is an OK piece of work, that's why I'm posting it on here.

The Emperor and the Dragon

Once upon a time, there lived a dragon called Steve. He was a good dragon and was very clever, unlike many other dragons. Steve liked peace and quiet though he could hardly ever get it. Steve had lots of sisters and hated them all but one, her name was Melody. Melody had beautiful orange scales, which shined in the sun.

All of Steve's sisters were bigger than him, except Melody was the same size. Steve liked Melody because she was the same size, but also because she was the same age and had the same personality. Melody and Steve went everywhere together to make sure they were both safe.

One day though, one of them wanted to go to the desert but the other wanted to go to the woods, so they went on their own. Steve went to the woods and Melody went to the desert.

In the woods Steve was nearly killed by an arrow in his right forearm. Steve was stranded in the woods with no one to get help.

Suddenly he heard a yell, someone had seen him, and then everyone would know dragons still existed, so he made a forest fire to give him energy. Then, suddenly the fire healed his leg. The men were no where to be seen.

Meanwhile Melody trudged over the desert sand, she was very tired and very hungry. Then suddenly she tripped over a root and landed flat on her face in the hot sand.

Then she heard things slithering, hissing and spitting on the sand. She knew what that meant. She wished there was somebody to help and then her wish came true, for with a flash Steve appeared in front of her.

He took the arrow that had pierced his scales and threw it at the snakes' tails. The arrow hit them all at once.

Steve helped Melody up and asked her what had happened to her and why he was with her at that exact moment. Melody told him everything, from walking in the desert heat to tripping over the root and how the snakes gathered around her, drawing out her power. Then Melody asked how he came across the arrow. He told her about how he was so tired, about how the humans had shot his right forearm and about how he had started the forest fire. They trekked along the long road home, too weary to fly.

As soon as they got home they had to wash the dishes, make the beds and scrub the floor for being so late for their tea.

But the next month the same thing happened, and the next. Something was happening. So the next month on the same day they held hands and walked into the woods.

_**Zap!**_

Something green shot out of the bushes around them. The shot snapped their hands away form each other. Melody screamed, she screamed so loud that her voice travelled all the way to the house.

All her sisters ran to get help but it would take them a long time to find someone and to get to Steve and Melody, even if they flew.

Melody and Steve were under a big patch of trees and it was blacker than night so it was very difficult to see any thing

While the dragons' sisters looked for someone, the Emperor of the Night appeared with a bright red flash. He said, "I am the Emperor of the Night and I will turn you into darkness, never to be seen again."

"Come on, let's use fire to beat that emperor." Steve whispered.

"But Steve, he _is _fire." Said Melody. But Steve paid no heed to Melody, he used his fire until he couldn't breathe.

The emperor was just laughing, he said "I am fire, you are just making me stronger and yourself weaker."

"So that _is_ what you are, fire, a bit patch of fire." Said Melody.

"Yes I am fire. Wait, I can hear some more dragons, who don't you go and see who it is?"

"I'll go," said Melody, "you stay here and guard that annoying emperor person." So Melody went to the edge of the trees and saw all her sisters looking around for her. She called out "Over here, I'm over here!" They heard her voice and rushed towards her. Then with a quick flash of green light, Melody lay dead on the ground.

Steve jumped up and said to the emperor "Please, Please don't kill her, kill me instead for I know that it is me that you want!"

The emperor considered it and then said "Yes, OK you can go in her place." He whispered a charm and Melody came back to life again.

Steve took a deep breath and walked over to a clear patch in the trees. He was hit with the green light and died in a second. The emperor said "He did not last long. I will kill the big group and make that 'Melody girl' my servant."

But the big group of sisters had an idea.

They called in high, screechy voices "Water lizard, water lizard, please send us water right now on the emperor and then come down to earth.

So the water fell down on the emperor until they said "STOP"

Then, the emperor and the water lizard began a duel.

The sisters called Melody over to them and then one of the sisters went out to get Steve's body. They all wept over him, for they knew that they should not have been so hard on him.

Melody wept most of all for her lifetime companion was dead, and she was the smallest of all of them.

Meanwhile the duel kept on, with the emperor doing fire attacks and the water lizard doing water attacks.

**That battle is still going on today.**

**Some people say that it will never stop.**

**The End**


End file.
